The good side of Insomnia
by Zwarte Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. Got it from the last part of episode 20


A/n: its going to be a one shot. I can tell u that right now. I was watching ep 20 and I got this idea and I'm going with it. It starts at the end of ep 20 when Tamao tells the *cough* sleeping *cough* Nagisa that she loves her. And, unlike my other stories so far, this will be in Nagisa's POV, mostly.  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Strawberry Panic.

Everyone has already left our room and I'm just waiting for Tamao to go to be so I can wander around some more. I don't really mind Tamao standing next to my bed, I love her after all but I don't want to risk our friendship, but I find it really relaxing, especially recently, besides its not like I'm going to do anything else at night and it gives me time to think about her. I'm not a writer like Tamao, and I would worry that I would accidentally wake her up. So I've been sneaking out of our room almost every night and after I walk around for a few hours I come back and I am able to get some sleep. I only get about two or three hours cuz I have insomnia. I've had it all my life so I'm pretty much use to it_. Tamao, when are you going to go to bed. And will you please stop staring at me, its making me a little uncomfortable._

"Everyone. No" I hear her say. I wait to see if she is going to continue "I"

_You what! _

"Love" that gets my attention, and my heart beat up by quite a bit, and I force myself to keep my eyes closed "you"

_What!_ I freeze, not moving a single muscle. Then I feel her lips on mine, and I feel my heartbeat pick up even more. _Calm down! I'm suppose to be sleeping! _Her lips leave mine and I hear her move across the room, getting in her bed.

(The next morning. After breakfast Still Nagisa's POV)

I didn't sleep at all last night. I didn't even move after Tamao's confession. I don't know how I'm even going to face her, now that I know she loves me I don't know if I can stop myself from kissing her. I had a hard time restraining myself when she 'woke' me up, her face so close to mine. I'm going to have to avoid her for the day. I walk to the sister and tell her that I'm not feeling my best, and a little light headed, and ask if it would be alright if I went back to my room and slept. She said it was fine and told me she would have Tamao come by at lunch to bring me some food. I walk back to my room. _I have until lunch to think of what I'm going to say to her. I cant let these feelings go unknown to her any more._

(Morning Break. Tamao's POV)

_Nagisa, why weren't you in class. I'm worried. Wait, was she awake last night! Is she avoiding me?! Nagisa, please don't be avoiding me. Please._

Then Sister comes up to me and tells me that Nagisa wasn't feeling well after breakfast and asked if she could stay in our room today. Sister then asks me if I could bring her some food at noon. I tell her I will. _Noon. That still a long time away... please don't hate me Nagisa_

(Lunch. Nagisa's POV)

"Hey Tamao-chan" I says smiling at my love.

"Hey Nagisa-chan. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well."

"I didn't want you to worry"

"Well I would of felt better if you told me. Then I wouldn't have worried about you this morning."

"Sorry." silence.

"Do you want to over there" Tamao asks breaking the silence

"Sure" I reply as I get up to be more comfortable and pat a spot next to her while thinking_ Control yourself! At least wait until after you eat to tell her _"Sit with me?"

"Sure" Tamao practically skips over to the bed and joins me.

We eat in silence and the silence continues until after they finish

"Umm... Tamao"

"Yes Nasiga-chan?"

I bit her lip, a little embarrassed "Did you mean what you said last night"

"What do you mean" Tamao askes confusion

"Do you love me" This grabs Tamao's attention

"Why do you think that."

"I heard you say it to me. Last night after everyone left" I confess blushing

"Nagisa-chan" Tamao says hesitantly "Its true. I do love you." My hearts skips a beat.

"Tamao" I whispers, my voice full of love, as I put my hand on Tamao's cheek. I moves forward and stops just before our lips touch "I love you too" Tamao freezes and I take advantage of this and kisses her. Tamao comes back to reality and starts kissing me back. Tamao pulls back, regretfully, and asks "Do you really mean it?"

"Is the sky blue?" we both laugh. Then we hear the warning bell to go back to class.

"Ill be back tonight. Promise" Tamao says getting up

"Love you"

"Love you to"

A/n: its a little short. i just had to write it thou. im still working on my other stories, editing them mostly.

R&R s.v.p.


End file.
